Kaichou Hiseki
Kaichou Hiseki is a shinobi hailing from Kirigakure but later defected from the village and joined Meiyo no Kishi, a group consisting of twenty of the most powerful shinobi in the lands. Background Kaichou Hiseki is a shinobi that was raised by a man, from Kirigakure, who raised him like his own son. He spent his entire childhood secluded in his house and had no friends due to this. By the age of 6 he had become an intellectual genius, his teachers recognised this and promoted him early. By the age of 9 he had participated in the joined Chūnin Exams and was eliminated in the second round but despite this was promoted to Chūnin. Even with all his accomplishments his father paid no attention to his skills as a ninja and forced him to become a mechanic. He decided to run away from his home and got attacked by a group of Hunter-nin. Then his father came to explain that he was his son and that he he was not a Missing-nin. But they did not believe him and attacked anyway, his father protected Kaichou and got killed in the process. Kaichou then ran away from the shinobi not knowing what to do ran and ran, and never looked back. After the Mizukage heard about the mess he went to sort it out and took Kaichou in as his own son. The Mizukage let him keep his foster father's unusually large wrench as a sign of compassion. Kaichou then decided to train himself in Ninjutsu. His power proved to be great enough to earn him a place in Meiyo no Kishi. Appearance Kaichou has straight, dark brown hair and pale skin. He dons a black full body suit and an old steel armour along with a blue cape. Personality He has a cold and calculating nature. He also very smart and is very overconfident. He is very rude and stubborn. Like if he sees i person with a big nose he will make fun of you. Chakra and physical prowess He has extremely large amounts of chakra and is very strong in strength. He was strong enough to send Naiha off balance at the Fifth Great Shinobi War. His strength has even compared to strength of Strength of a Hundred Seal and this earned him a place in Meiyo no Kishi. Abilities Kaichou has the Wind Release, Lightning Release and Water Release chakra natures. He has incredible skills in Taijutsu which is a result of his immense strength. He has also been noted to have a dark chakra as noted by Sensor Types. Ninjutsu Kaichou has Kekkei Genkai however does not work well with it, so he does not use the ability very often. He is very good at using water style and is also adept in wind style. Taijutsu He is incredibly gifted in Taijutsu due to his immense strength. Due to his training with the Mizukage he is one of the most powerful Taijutsu users. Vansihing Rasengan Kaichou learned this technique by observing Boruto's training in secret when he was suppose to be preparing his squad for the Chūnin Exams. Kaichou performs this technique by focusing his chakra on his wrench.